User talk:Harold Burned-Mane
Re: Re: ESO BMC kk. If you wanna know the events after ESO + the DLCs, just lemme know and I'll see what I can do. I already have most of the DLCs (including Morrowind) except HotR and SotH. [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 03:30, August 29, 2017 (UTC) About Aldmeris Uh, I gotta ask, do you have the link for the CC Storage thread of the ded Aldmeris RP? I gotta figure out Ayla's CC there. [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 02:13, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Aight, tnx lel [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 11:32, August 30, 2017 (UTC) new canon Hey Harold Remember about that RP canon I told you before? I've finally made it c: If you have any questions as you join, lemme know. [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 18:15, September 13, 2017 (UTC) btw, If you can, meet me at Discord? [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 04:59, September 19, 2017 (UTC) On Discord now btw. Had to study when you were around :c Also, I need to talk something about a new .js function which I think could be an improvement on how pages are viewed XD [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 12:17, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Renamed Dragonguard Hi Harold - just thought I should let you know that I renamed The Dragonguard ''to The Dragonguard (Burned-Mane Canon) since there are several Dragonguard pages. I've made sure to change the links, since there were only a few linking to it, though this included your profile - that was the only thing I changed on it though, obviously. Thanks, Pelagius the Geek (talk) 19:29, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Stuff Can you meet me at Discord PMs asap? [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 03:37, October 13, 2017 (UTC) I sent a FR. Edit: Still waiting on you btw. [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 12:28, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Cristus' RP is up. [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 08:23, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Half-Gods It is a simple matter of the Briarhearts, despite being controlled by the Dreamweaver, not being her. You are thinking too much of the curse as a solely mind-trickery, which it is not. In order to explain it a bit better, the "hologram" is indeed the bard himself but he'll only become tangible/reachable once the situation fullfills what was sung, being the Dreamweaver and him meeting without the presence of others, therefore the Briarhearts will never manage such situation. The Old, The True, The Brave Speak 05:23, November 5, 2017 (UTC) :Yep, but he plainly told her she was the only one who could find and stop him. It all depends on her willingness to go search personally. The Old, The True, The Brave Speak 14:23, November 5, 2017 (UTC) ::So, she will keep being harassed by his powers and so are her men. He knew she was the kind of person who chooses to stay behind the curtains, that is the precise reason he made that curse otherwise they'd never draw her in ans the battle would never end.The Old, The True, The Brave Speak 00:40, November 6, 2017 (UTC) hi Hey Harold, do me a favor and delete Evenfall please. ( ‾ʖ̫‾) Alador ( ‾ʖ̫‾) (talk) 11:08, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Deletion request Harold, do a fellow Stormcloak a favor and delete this page. I have no idea what I was doing with it. ''The Stormblade''Zahkrii Ahrk Keyn 17:27, December 1, 2017 (UTC) ''Yuusei Ran's Dad Kishishi! Sounds good to me. When the security room was reached, I was going to try to have Yuusei Ran search the footage for what became of his dad either way. At least that was the plan. I guess we'll call him Roland Lazard. Powerhouse411 (talk) 14:10, February 20, 2018 (UTC) DBZ Hey Harold My phone which was my access to both Discord and here has met a fatal end. With that said, as soon as it is replaced, I shall be ready to rock and roll. Sincerely your favorite Poet, [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Sky Shattering Thu'um!! ' ]] 23:09, February 23, 2018 (UTC) I should probably tell you Hey Harold, it's me Blizzard. This is my new account that I'll be editing on here with. Just wanted to let you know in case you ever get the wrong idea. Cheers! ZoomZolomonZoom (talk) 22:14, February 28, 2018 (UTC) A Canon Favor Hey Harold! Long time no see! do me a favor and add this to the Canon Icons please! [[User:Lonesome Courier|''The Stormblade]]Zahkrii Ahrk Keyn 03:49, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Summarized & Stub I.. don't wanna be projected as rude, but when you edit my articles, can you please leave a small summary on what you edit, and the cause. Seeing the edits, I was very confused since there was no heads-up on your side, or any summary on the edits you performed, and was not even told of the edits. This forced me to investigate the articles, and see what you done. While I do actually agree on the edits, and did reveal the templates that became highly useful. However, it be great to add in the sumamry before publish so I can know. I try to do the same unless it is a very minor edit of sorts. Also, why add in the to the articles. From what I percive it, is that it could allow edits that, may or may not even follow what the article is meant, and allows the user to add in content the author does not want. I made the (deleted) to tell it is not complete, and be done on a later date. I know the main page saids no edit unless asked/told. But the is kinda concerning, as it invites edits to add content. Thank you for readin by the way, and do summarized the edits so I may not need to investigation on the edits, and the cause (to which I agree). (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 13:47, March 13, 2018 (UTC)) Request Harold, do me a favor and delete The Stormblade Saga Category and add the pages to Legend of Nirn. Also, rename Darius Stormblade The First (one I) to Daric Greycloak please? ''The Stormblade''Zahkrii Ahrk Keyn 15:10, March 14, 2018 (UTC) An Odd Request Hey, Harold - can I ask you to make a set of infoboxes like you have for the Burned Mane Canon for the Moonshadow Canon? I tried to do so myself and it didn’t go as well as I hoped it would. As for the colors I want, a dark blue and light grey would be my preference, with blue as the primary color - I’ll upload a grey version of the canon icon so it doesn’t blend. Thanks! Actually, ignore that last part about the icon - could you do me a favor and color the icon a lighter blue - sky blue, specifically? ''The Stormblade''Zahkrii Ahrk Keyn 15:43, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Thanks! Awesome - thanks, Harold! And don’t worry about that flag debacle - I conquered Inkscape and created this masterpiece: Thank you - I’m quite proud of it! Also, if you need more pirate crew flags, I suggest looking at the Warhammer 40K Imperial and Ork logos - they have an unbelievable amount of good looking skulls. ''The Stormblade''Zahkrii Ahrk Keyn 21:13, April 18, 2018 (UTC) ''The Stormblade''Zahkrii Ahrk Keyn 18:02, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Addendum to the Odd Request Template:Infobox_MSCNation Template:Infobox_MSCBloodline Template:Infobox_MSCArmor These are the three I've already made - do what you need to do with them. ''The Stormblade''Zahkrii Ahrk Keyn 23:13, April 18, 2018 (UTC) J’Zargo the Scholar Would you mind deleting his page - the poor Khajiit’s thumbnail on the Moonshadow Canon page is malfunctioning and it’s pissing me off. ''The Stormblade''Zahkrii Ahrk Keyn 15:32, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Scratch that, it’s been fixed. Re: Black Flag Sweet I'll start posting again and join the server Marcus Tullius Septimus (Hail Caesar) 08:15, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Audio PLayer Hey man, I am wondering if ya mind adding this code into the CSS? This will basically do the audi size, and allow it to be used in a more proper manner. If ya want a example, check out , and the first quote with Uriel Septim talking that the Hero wont be remembered for. So, when ya click play on the audio file, it does not grow bigger, and does not cover the entire quote. /* Audio player size fix*/ a#ogg_player_1_options_link { display:none !important; } audio#ogg_player_1_obj { width: 250px !important; background: #181818 !important; } .ogg_player > div:nth-child(2) { display:none; } .ogg_player button { background: url(https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/elderscrolls/images/2/26/Audioplayer.png) no-repeat; width: 260px; height: 35px; } .ogg_player button img { display:none; } /* End of Audio player size fix*/ (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 07:46, June 3, 2018 (UTC)) DragonScript Template fixed Hello. Thanks again for the invitation; I've already moved my pages to this wiki. So... the reason for me to be leaving this message is because I'd noticed the DragonScript template was not working. It took a while, but I've managed to fix it, so I thought it would be good to let you know. Perhaps you may also want to let other users know the DragonScript template is working now (example: Linza Nigladius) and they can use it. Oh, by the way, I've noticed your profile picture is the Brazilian Empire's flag. Are you brazilian too? Thanks. LadyEluned (talk) 16:50, August 22, 2018 (UTC)LadyEluned Re: Dragonscript Thank you. I am from RO. Right now I'm also working on a DaedricScript template. I don't know how long it will take, but I'll make sure to warn you about it. LadyEluned (talk) 19:18, August 22, 2018 (UTC) DaedricScript Hello again. Just letting you know the DaedricScript template is also working now. Thank you for the help LadyEluned (talk) 19:50, August 22, 2018 (UTC) Question Hi. I was wondering if you might possibly be willing to help me out with my characters Re: Question Was just thinking you could go over my characters and help me out with certain stuff such as wherether something sounds right or not, would it make sense in the Skyrim world, etc. Simple stuff like that.Skullguy123 (talk) 19:54, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Re: Question Sure thing. I only got two characters right now but I plan on making some more later on once I got an decent enough informatoin for them. Also, I want to apolgize for posting mutliple new messagse on your talk page instead of on the first message. For some reason, I can't seem to do the latter.Skullguy123 (talk) 20:06, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Confusion Hi. I just looked at my character Alexander and I saw that the abilities/powers/equipment, relationships and gallery had been deleted. I was just wondering why they had been deletdSkullguy123 (talk) 01:53, September 10, 2018 (UTC) Hey, Iggs here. I just wanted to say that, since I've joined the sandbox, I've felt really welcome. I think that what you've founded is an amazing communtiy, and I just love it here. It's great. So thanks toyou, for creating the sandbox, and to everyone else on it, for making such a great place. For the first time in a while, I feel really welcome. So, thanks. Iggylord (talk) 20:10, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Re: Rp suggestion Thanks for the suggestion. I'll keep my eyes peeled for any interesting RPs. Iggylord (talk) 15:58, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Jojo RP So, not too long ago I came across your roleplay based around Shizuka Joestar. I immediately set out to read all of the replies up to that point. However, I noticed something slightly concerning; no one has replied to the roleplay for about a month. I don't mean to be a pest, but I submitted a character card a little while ago and have recieved no word back. So, I'd like to ask if the roleplay is even still running, or if you've stopped it. I do think that, if the latter is true, you've made a horrible mistake. From what I have seen of the characters and story, you are all very experienced roleplayers. I'd really love to join you and see the story through to the end! Dwai9 (talk) 08:30, November 12, 2018 (UTC)Dwai Question #2 Hi. It's been a while since I have been on here and I'm not really sure if it has always been like this but I was wondering how come the image gallery doesn't work? It only lets me put down a single picture and I can't access the box to add more pictures to it.Skullguy123 (talk) 16:40, May 30, 2019 (UTC)